


Violent Rebirth

by kokoro_no_tenshi_2



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoro_no_tenshi_2/pseuds/kokoro_no_tenshi_2
Summary: Could be read as a standalone. I wrote this as a prequel to the first crossover I ever wrote called 'A Dangerous Partnership', which is with Ghost Hunt. This story details how Aya gets his psychic powers and the deal he makes with Kritiker because of them. The major character death warning is about Schwartz. No one in Weiss dies. I just figured I'd warn the people who like those guys.Scwartz kidnaps Aya to replace Naru. They think they can control the swordsman, but are proven horribly wrong. The truth is that no one can. Both Kritiker and Schwartz learn this the hard way. While Youji finds out the feelings he has developed for Aya are returned and they all discover that the world is more than it seems.





	Violent Rebirth

**Chapter One: Unease**

 

Youji couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Aya lay on his bed sleeping peacefully for once with the sheets twisted around his slim, surprisingly naked, hips. It was surprising for multiple reasons; the first being that he just didn't seem the type to sleep in the nude and, although he never complained; Aya often seemed cold. Not just personality wise either.

The blonde stared at the, now, exposed, milky white skin of the redhead's abdomen and tried to calm the desire making his heart pound and mouth dry. He forced his eyes up to Aya's face. Another shock to him was how much tension was actually expressed on a daily basis. Youji, and most others, often complained how infuriatingly blank it was. It was hard to reconcile, in his head, that the opposite was actually true. Aya's face showed more of his stress than anyone thought. Just no one could tell unless they saw him like this, which would never happen and it was a testament to how tired the man must be. Normally he would have woken the second the door opened.

A lump formed in Youji's throat, making him want to cough, cry or both and he knew he had to stop staring. He was starting to get aroused. If Aya woke and noticed; all the trust the older man had managed to drag out of him would vanish in an instant. He didn't know how Aya felt about him, but knew how angry...well maybe not _how_ angry the redhead would be, just that it was inevitable. _If_ he, in fact, woke and _if_ he noticed. Not risks Youji was willing to take.

Aya stirred. Even in sleep his movements had a sort of grace to them. He was beautiful and with his face relaxed; he looked about ten years younger. The sheet slipped, exposing more skin, a hip bone and a portion of crimson hair. Nothing major, but Youji felt his erection swell and decided that haste would be prudent. Soon he wouldn't be able to walk and if Aya opened his eyes at that moment; he would take one look at the other man and know. Not like how he seemed to just _know_ things. Stuff people wanted to hide. The bulge in his pants was super obvious and quickly becoming super painful. He fled.

In the shower he took care of matters. No amount of cold water or thinking about dead babies would fix his, rather large, problem. He thought about Aya as he pumped, the warm water rushing over him. He moaned as soft as he could and bit his lip. All he could think of was sinking into that smooth, pale skin. A warm body moving against his. It took only seconds to shoot his load and he sagged against the shower wall, panting from exertion.

He quickly got out and dressed. Manx was coming with a mission. One that he prayed would exclude Aya. The redhead wasn't ready. He might not ever be. Youji _knew_ the man wasn't sleeping well. He was good at hiding it, but Youji saw the haunted look in his eyes when Aya thought no one was watching. It was a look the blonde knew from experience. He had seen it in his own eyes when he had been having nightmares where he wasn't able to save Asuka. They weren't gone, but his guilt had been eased and Aya most likely had no clue that it had been all thanks to him and some inane, slightly rude, comment he had made.

So the redhead had never been the warmest of individuals. Youji knew this and _still_ chose him to complain to when he was overwhelmed by guilt. Explaining to him about nightmares and his feelings. The other man had looked at him with that stupid, unreadable expression of his and told Youji to suck it up. He continued in a calm tone that the blonde could either wallow in self pity or he could learn from his mistakes and move on. He had told Youji that in reality _she_ had made her own choices and it was no one's fault she was dead, but her own and that of the men that killed her. The calmly spoken words had been eye opening. Sure he had been told that it wasn't his fault a lot, but no one had made him really _see_ it. It wasn't too long after that that he had fallen in love and released his guilt.

He knew the exact moment his feelings changed. He had always trusted Aya and considered him a friend then there was that moment when everything was altered. The love he felt was potentially earth shattering. The moment had taken place just after the defeat of Schwartz. Aya had grabbed his hand, smiled and had told Youji to hold on. The smile had been _real_ the only one the older man could remember. It had given him a glimpse of the person Aya could have been; had his life not been shattered.

Youji had lost consciousness shortly after so he didn't remember the escape; the building in which they fought Schwartz and defeated Esset was rapidly sinking, since it was under a lake. He'd woken up in a hospital to loud crashes, but had been unable to get out of his bed to investigate. Later, though, Omi had come in to visit; having already been discharged since his injuries were relatively minor. When asked what had happened the teen had become grim. He explained darkly the crashes had been the result of a brief fight Aya had had with the medical staff.

Despite being severely injured; the redhead had gone to his sister's hospital room to check on her. She had died, never even waking up from the coma. She was just there one second and gone the next. Aya had turned violent when the doctors tried to take her body away. He hadn't been the same since. He had never been much of a happy guy, but it was as if something inside him had finally broken. His eyes were almost like a doll's. No emotion and lifeless; just dull, dim, and there were times they'd lose focus.

Youji sighed as he headed down the stairs. Something was desperately wrong with Aya. He was different when Ken and Omi weren't around. More open for some reason. It made no sense, since Youji thought of Omi as way more trustworthy. Ken too. They were both more honest in how they treated people. Ken was blunt while Omi was...really just Omi. Technically he was their leader, despite being the youngest. He was also quite knowledgeable about stuff.

Youji thought of himself as overemotional and as wearing a sort of mask. Others saw an easygoing playboy and yes, that was a part of him. The part people underestimated. He hid his more serious side. Surely that would make him less likely to trust, but no. Aya had decided _he_ was the one he was most comfortable with. The one to confide in. Not everything of course, just certain fears, some failings. Nothing major, but nothing he wanted to share with the others.

Now that he thought about it; Ken and Aya didn't really get along. They didn't _hate_ each other, but it would explain a few things. Kind of like not sharing stuff with Omi. It was sort of obvious he and Ken were a thing...not just friends. How long _that_ had been going on was unclear, but if _he_ could tell then so could Aya.

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

Aya's eyes snapped open. He shot up into a sitting position gasping for air and clutching at the sheets. What had woken him? Was it the sunlight streaming through his open window? The oppressive heat of summer or was it a nightmare? He could handle scary; like blood and shit, but the ones about his sister were too much. As he looked at the clock he decided it might just have been time. It was after noon.

Thinking about his sister made his chest hurt. She was gone now. Nothing would change that fact and it made him feel useless. Like everything he had done...become...had all been for nothing and made him wish, not for the first time, that he had died that day, buried under the rubble that had been his home. If he had then she never run for help; she would never have gotten hit and he wouldn't feel like he was slowly suffocating. Maybe they both should have died. It was selfish yes, but he didn't want the pain anymore.

 _Give it to me._ The voice was distant...familiar...in his head. Sometimes he heard that cold whispering and knew what it was. In his sleep he knew and a violet light pulsed. In his more alert moments, like now, he only had the vaguest of notions. He wrote it off. Easily explaining it away as coming through the open window.

He got out of bed, put his clothes from the night before in the hamper, then pulled clean ones from his dresser and got dressed. It was long past time to be up. He still felt groggy and like he wanted to sleep for a million more years, but that's what happened when you slept sixteen hours straight. It was probably the most sleep he'd gotten since his sister died. In two months he hadn't slept much more than three hours a night.

"I'm telling you Omi, he's asleep." It was Youji's voice speaking in a hushed tone, just outside the door. How did he know?

"That is highly unlikely Youji, considering the person we're talking about." Came Omi's soft reply. "It's past noon and Aya's never asleep at this hour." True. He was usually awake before the sun. His sleep for the past couple of months had been full of these odd dreams. Not nightmares. Just really weird...also sort of familiar. Kind of like memories from childhood. A person would see something that would spark a thought like 'I had that as a kid'. The memories were usually vague and sort of fuzzy. Just like his dreams.

They all involved this violet light that could speak to him. It pulsed in the darkness, sending him memories mostly forgotten. Some were vague while others were really intense and he had some weird notion that the light was a part of him. He knew that in the dreams. When he woke he wasn't sure exactly what the light was. All he knew was that this wasn't his first time seeing or hearing it and that it scared people. Not him, of course. No. It was his _parents_ that had been scared. Terrified of that light. He knew they had sent him away. Somewhere there had been lots of pain, faceless people above him and needles. Lots of needles that stabbed him, filling his body with 'medicine' that had stopped the light from consuming him.

It hadn't disappeared, though, and now that light was breaking free. He had the sense that it wanted to be with him. That's what they all had been afraid of. Him _becoming_ the light, because they knew. His parents and those faceless souls had _known_. Once he and the light united; nothing could stop them. He wasn't sure if he was right, however, _if_ he was and he shared any of these impressions; especially the idea that the light was getting free, they would lock him away again and for some reason he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Youji behind.

It was weird, but he was more afraid of being isolated from his friend than whatever it was those people would do. The faceless people...well they had a name and they were from Kritiker. Some research branch that was an offshoot of the Kritiker that employed him. A secret branch that not many knew about...if it was real. If _any_ of it was real. The light, the memories; if they were real everyone was in danger, but dreams were false...right?

"I don't think that asshole ever sleeps." Ken's voice was both angrier and louder than the others. It got Aya moving. He had frozen in the middle of the room, lost in his thoughts, but now he was heading for the door.

"Well he was asleep an hour ago when I came to check on him, so if you don't mind, the three of us can discuss the mission downstairs." Youji's voice rose slightly. So that's how he knew Aya had been sleeping. He frowned as he reached for the handle. If Youji had checked on him; why hadn't he woken?

"But we're going to need his help on this one Youji." Omi sighed.

"No we don't." Ken snapped. "Let the bastard sit up here feeling sorry for himself." Enough.

"Ken-" Youji started. All three jumped in surprise as Aya opened his door. His eyes found Ken's and he watched the brunette flinch back under his gaze then look away. He and Ken had never really gotten along and that was fine with Aya. He had never felt like he needed the shorter man's good opinion. Ken was honest to the point of being harsh. His honesty was always appreciated and Aya trusted him to a point. Omi too. He trusted them to have his back rather than stab it, but they weren't close. Ken was an asshole and Omi just knew too much about things he shouldn't, never really shared what he knew about others and was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

They lived in the same house, but were far from being friends. Youji, as annoying as he was, happened to be be the only part of Weiss he cared even an iota for now. Why he felt that way he didn't know. Or care really, it was just how he felt. Would he change it if he could? Maybe. Something was telling him if he cast the feelings he had for Youji aside completely than he would be in danger of losing what made him human. No one thought of him as such and at times; neither did he. Since losing his sister he had been nothing but a big ball of hurt, barely holding it together. Almost like a ball of yarn; just one tug and the whole thing comes apart. All that was left between himself and the outside world was a thin layer of ice, brittle and easily broken.

He shook himself, finally noticing the folder in Omi's hand. Aya took it then flipped it open. Scanning the first page he noted the target's name and how much security he had. They would definitely need his help on this one. He didn't think they knew how to deal with more than 30 guards with guns in a skyscraper with several different and separate alarm systems. Even if the three only had to handle that amount of guards; it would be too much. As it was; the _four_ of them would have difficulty getting to the target. Not that Ken would listen. He still had that youthful arrogance and thought he was invincible.

Aya had felt the same way at one point in time. So he understood _why_ Ken might think they could do it alone. He also understood why Omi wanted him along. He could take out multiple guards with a minimum amount of effort. Youji was thinking Aya wasn't ready. It was written all over his face. He was right, however, the redhead knew that if he didn't help; his only friend might not come back alive. Not something he would chance.

"When?" He asked quietly; trying to get his mind off images of Youji riddled with bullets.

"Hopefully tonight." Omi replied.

"You don't have to come." Youji said at the same time. Aya glanced between them then back at the papers in front of him. If he didn't want to lose the blonde he needed to suck it up and pull himself together, but he couldn't tell them that. He couldn't bring himself to voice the words. He was scared that something bad would happen to Youji if if he did. "Really, Aya, if you aren't feeling up to it..." Youji trailed off as Aya's violet eyes met his. His fragile state of mind may have been more noticeable lately, but the swordsman was an excellent liar; even to himself.

"I'm fine." He said quietly before handing the file back to Omi and returning to his room to get ready, which was easier said than done. The swordsman knew he wasn't anywhere near functional. Less so even than normal.

 

><><><><><><><

 

Youji waited anxiously at the base of the stairs for Aya to emerge. He knew this was a bad idea. There was no way in hell his friend could be mission ready only two months after the death of his sister, his last relative. Also the only reason the damaged man had kept it together. Aya could act as cold and robotic as he wanted and he be able to fool everyone else, but Youji could see he was only hanging onto sanity by a thread, which he would, of course, deny like crazy. The fact remained, though, that the stoic swordsman was about to break. There was only so much tragedy a person could successfully handle and Aya had reached his limit.

When he saw the heavy black boots begin to descend the stairs his entire body tensed and there was a heavy feeling in his chest making it hard to breathe. As Aya appeared around the curve Youji opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The redhead's eyes fixed on his then moved away. There was a coldness there, which was expected. The fear, though, that was a shocker. What could scare the resident badass? And why the hell could _he_ see it? The blonde knew he wasn't _dense_ , but he wasn't all that perceptive either. He stood there, thinking about it long enough for Omi to get impatient and yell at him to hurry up.

He shook himself and headed out to the car. Aya didn't even look at him as he slid into the seat next to him. His violet gaze was fixed determinedly out the window. "About time." Ken grumbled then peeled out of the driveway. Youji felt fear slip into his chest as he stared at the redhead's profile. It was a cold, unsettling weight that moved to his stomach and he knew it was too late to turn back, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Most likely to Aya.

 

 

**Chapter Two: Stolen**

 

Aya raced down the hall swearing. Somehow he'd gotten separated from the others, which wasn't really a problem in a normal setting, however, he wasn't _in_ a a normal setting. It felt more like a labyrinth. With him as the mouse being herded and it didn't seem to be to anywhere good. No. Not with how strangely fun-house like the tactics used to force his direction were. There were hallways leading to nowhere, doors disappearing. Not fun and _definitely_ not in the mission dossier.

That happened with alarming regularity, though, but normally a mistake would be a basic clerical error. He couldn't remember it ever being _this_ wrong. He felt like a lab rat in a maze, with no way out. Plus there were no guards, security, nothing. The building was empty. Had the target set a trap?

He was running through seemingly endless halls, trying to get back to the others. Suddenly a wall shot out of the floor in front of him. With no time to even brace for impact; he crashed into it. His shoulder flared in pain, the impact had dislocated it. Aya clutched at it as he slid to the floor. A wall had also sprung up in the rear. He was now trapped in a box of plaster and wood paneling. End of the line. He sat there, his jaw clenched against the pain, and tried to think of a way out of this. Whoever had trapped him _must_ have made a way out. Or was this a death trap? His eyes flicked over his surroundings as he calculated rapidly. If there was a way to-a section of wall to his left slid open. Beyond it was a room full of blinking lights and computers. It was too dim to see much, but the room was rendered unimportant as a man walked out of it. A man that was supposed to be dead.

"Hello there kitten." Schuldig smiled. "Do you like my fun house?"

"We killed you." Aya got to his feet, barely able to keep the shock and pain from his face. He knew that any sign of weakness could cause the German to attack, which was inevitable since the man had obviously trapped him for a reason. Singled the swordsman out and trapped him. Culling the weak. Shit was it _that_ obvious that he was currently struggling to hold on to sanity?

"No, I'm quite alive." Schuldig's smile grew, stepping closer. Like a shark smelling blood. He knew his prey was weak. "Brad and that psycho Farfarello are around here somewhere." Not a comforting thought since Youji was also somewhere. Suddenly the creep's grin disappeared and his foot lashed out connecting with Aya's wounded shoulder. The swordsman could barely keep from crying out in pain as he fell back to the floor. “Naru's dead.”

“Good.” Aya grunted. The green eyed psycho in front of him frowned. A moment later he was straddling Aya's thin waist, his hands gripping the smaller man's coat. Schuldig slammed him against the floor hard enough to make his mind spin and a couple of ribs crack. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he could feel something scrambling his thoughts. Schuldig glared down at him. Crap the man was a telepath. How could he have forgotten?

Where was Youji? Omi? Shit he'd settle for _Ken_ right now. He just needed help, which was slightly ironic since he had only come along so _he_ could help _them_. Schuldig was laughing above him, taking obvious delight in Aya's helplessness. He'd never been able to penetrate the swordsman's defenses before, but with the swordsman's mind as weak as it was at that moment; he was having no trouble getting in and fucking things up even more. Maybe Aya still stood a chance. If only he could reach his sword. It was at his side, luckily on the right where the hand that was currently still functioning.

"That's not your fault of course” Schuldig continued tossing away the sword Aya had started reaching for and increasing the mental assault. “But unfortunately for you; it means we need a new member.” What the fuck did that have to do with _him_? Wasn't psychic status a requirement to be in Schwartz? The American leader had that premonition thing and this asshole had power over minds. He didn't know what the Irish Guy had except a whole lot of crazy and Naru had been the protection guy. Also a teenager like Omi. Aya was at a loss and then he thought of the light.

 _Give me your pain. I can make you strong._ It was a voice in his head. Not Schuldig's. Something else. It was buried deep, but coming closer. Like a man under water, clawing to the surface to escape drowning. It wasn't close enough for the German to sense. Not yet. Soon though.

The sickly sweet smile on Schuldig's face made Aya's stomach roil. There was a shine to his eyes. Desire, kind of like what Youji tried to hide, that's what the shine was. Unlike with his friend, though, the attention from Schuldig was unwanted. The redhead knew Youji desired his body, but he also knew the blonde would never hurt him. The same could not be said about the man currently above him.

He cried out as a white hot pain lanced through his skull. Apparently thoughts of Youji pissed the German off. Weird. “I want you.” The words drifted to him through a sea of pain and confusion. Aya got his right arm working enough to try and push the other man away. His fingers fumbled against green corduroy. Laughter then his arm was pinned. Shit. His left arm was useless and his legs were trapped. He was now at Schuldig's mercy. A fact which excited the other man. “I can make you want me.”

“No you can't.” Aya would fight to the end. Lips pressed to his. He jerked his face away. His broken ribs were jarred and more blood was pushed into his throat as Schuldig slammed him into the floor again. He coughed and spat the liquid to the floor. The other man leaned in close.

“It is within my power to make you do _exactly_ what I want.” He grabbed Aya's jaw with his free hand then forced it open. Seconds later a hot tongue invaded his mouth. Aya struggled weakly. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The broken ribs ground together. It hurt, but also meant more blood in his throat, completely cutting off his air. His vision began to dim. Shit.

He forced himself to cough up the blood. It forced Schuldig to back off and his airway to clear. His cough turned into a chuckle at the other man's expense. “You may have all the power, but I can still make your life a living hell.” A fist hit him in the face. A blow that crushed his left cheekbone and bloodied his nose.

“We need him alive, Mastermind.” Crawford had arrived. All the last vestiges of hope died. “You can have your fun later.” With the arrival of Schwartz's leader; there was no way to win, . Before he could have tricked Schuldig into killing him. Now, however, the German would be in control, but these guys _obviously_ didn't know him that well. There was no way in _hell_ he would just give up without a fight. So Aya struggled underneath the telepath, even though he knew it was futile. All it resulted in was coughing up more blood and evil chuckles from Schuldig.

When the needle came out he stared at it in fear then began to struggle harder. The needle represented a future he couldn't accept. _Death_ would be better. A little whimper escaped him as it pricked his neck and he could hear laughter as everything went black

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

Youji was frantic. They couldn't find Aya and Schwartz was here. The fact that they too had survived did surprise him that much, but them being in the building did. Had Schwartz set up a trap? Is that why there were no guards? They had lost Aya somewhere on the seventh floor. A wall had just appeared in the hallway between them. Now there was no sign and he was worried. Before his sister had died; Aya probably would have been fine, but right now his mind was too fragile and with Schuldig's power...well it was just dangerous.

"AYA!!!!!!!!"Omi suddenly screamed as they ran into a huge room. There was a ledge on one wall where the floor above intersected the room. On it stood the three remaining members of Schwartz. Apparently Naru hadn't survived the lake disaster. It didn't matter. Youji shook himself and looked up to find Schuldig carrying a broken looking and bloody Aya. His eyes widened. It was an image almost straight out of his nightmares.

"Bastards!" Ken snarled. As much as he and Aya didn't get along it didn't mean he wanted bad things to happen to the redhead. "What did you do to him?"

"He isn't dead." Crawford smiled. Youji sagged in relief. Maybe they still had a chance. If Schwartz stuck around to battle it out...he tensed as the four eyed freak spoke again. Voice calm but smug. "It would be better if you thought of him that way since you won't be seeing him again.”

"Give him back!" Youji cried running forward.,his emotions overriding his head. He really didn't want Schwartz to take Aya, but the blonde couldn't take on all three. Plus there was no way up to them. He cast his eyes around desperately. Youji knew the redhead didn't have the strength to fight back right then. Who knew what Schwartz was up to?

"Or what?" Crawford laughed. His next words froze the blonde's blood. "It's a wonder that neither Kritiker or Esset knew what kind of a treasure this man is, going after his sister. Tut tut, what a waste of time _that_ was.” He shook his head with a sigh. “It was hidden well all these years, but you see; about two months ago we felt the barriers in his mind collapse. I can only assume the parents found some way of keeping his powers at bay." Youji looked back at Omi's gasp of understanding.

"What is he-" Youji began, but Omi interrupted.

"That's not possible. He was being monitored."

"Not well enough." Schuldig snorted, jarring Aya in his arms. The swordsman let out a groan his face contorting in pain. A face that was normally pale, but had now taken on a sickly white hue and was covered in blood with more leaking out of his mouth and nose. A bruise was spreading across his cheek and his left arm was hanging at an odd angle.

"Can we kill them?" Farfarello asked speaking for the first time.

"Not now. We need them alive for the moment.” The Schwartz leader replied with a careless shrug. "To bring a message to their employers, which reads as follows.” He cleared his throat as he held up a slip of paper and began to enunciate. "Dear Kritiker, We alone are the future of this world and the one you fear most shall be our key. With it we will open the door to a new age. Prepare yourselves for the death of the world you hold dear and the birth of the one we have designed. With love,”

“And hugs and kisses” Schuldig added, ignoring the glares sent his way.

“Schwartz.” The American finished irritably. “And since we wouldn't want you to forget..." Brad smiled and tossed the paper towards them. Youji ignored it. His eyes were on Aya. He cursed to himself as the three members of Schwartz turned and disappeared through a doorway behind them.

 

 

**Chapter Three: Found**

 

He was trapped in his nightmares. Not the ones he had about his sister. These were new. In them his team was dying. Not much different than normal. What was different was that _he_ was doing the killing. He was surrounded by that violet light and was ripping them apart. It played through his head over and over again. He couldn't stop. Schwartz was there too, watching and laughing. They were controlling him somehow and he was aware of what his body was doing, but had no ability to stop.

Pain suddenly ripped through his body and he screamed, straining against the straps he was suddenly awake to find holding him down. He was lying on a bed. His shoulder, ribs and cheek had been tended to, but not healed. So he hadn't been out for more than a week. There was no way to tell just how long he'd been unconscious.

His injuries throbbed dully as he looked around. The intensity of the pain told him they were still fresh. He caught sight of a bag of liquid attached to his arm by way of an IV. The fluid being pumped into him was glowing faintly, bringing to mind Esset using a similar liquid on his sister.

 _Give me your pain._ The voice he kept hearing, but was unable to place, was louder. More barriers around the light, the mental ones that kept it contained, had vanished. _I can make you strong._

“Shit.” He swore and began to struggle. Pain exploded in his chest and shoulder, but he gritted his teeth against it and struggled harder.

“Calm down kitten.” A deep voice purred in his ear.

“Get stuffed Schuldig.” The swordsman growled. His mind was reeling. In his head figurative walls were exploding and chains were snapping. Everything holding back that light was disappearing. Should he be scared? His parents had been. Scared enough to send him to the faceless people with the needles and medicine. Should he warn the German? He didn't understand.

“Tut tut kitten, such language.” The mind reader chuckled softly then ran his hands down Aya's chest. The assassin froze as the hands slid slowly towards his pants.

“Get your hands off me.”

“I want to play.” Schuldig practically purred. “With the others gone, I now have my chance.” Aya shook with rage as Schuldig's hands cupped his groin. A sudden coldness flowed through him.

 _Yes._ The light was free. _Give me_ all _of it._

“I said get your hands off of me.” Aya felt calm as the light enveloped his mind, unifying with his soul. Why was he scared? Schuldig unzipped Aya's jeans.

Right.

Someone was touching him.

He didn't like to be touched.

A cold wind blew through the room tugging at the swordsman's hair. The German looked up and paled. He could sense what was going on. Knew that his time had come. Light bulbs shattered overhead showering the two of them with shards of glass and sparks.

“Calm down Aya, I get it, I'll stop.” Schuldig quickly redid the swordsman's jeans then raised his hands.

“Too late.” Aya whispered, his lips dry. Who did this fool think he was? Only Youji could touch him...wait. Where had _that_ thought come from? And if these people had done _anything_ to Youji...his temper flared. The straps holding him down all shredded at once. Schuldig stumbled back, pulling out his phone as Aya slowly got up. He ripped the needle out of his arm and wondered where his sword was. It was past time to do violence. His blood was burning with a strange sensation. He suddenly knew what to do. Aya turned to the telepath, who was yelling into the phone, pointed at him and hissed, “Burn..”

Violet flames burst into life and Schuldig began to scream as they covered him from head to toe. Aya watched dispassionately as the German's flesh burn and peel from his bones. The stench was horrible, yes, but he didn't care.

“No!” Crawford screamed running into the room. His cell was in one hand; telling the redhead who Schuldig had been talking to. “What have we done?” His eyes were wide behind the lenses of his glasses and he stumbled back, against the wall, staring in shock. Aya wondered briefly what the precog was seeing. It couldn't have been good, judging from Crawford's expression. It didn't matter. He would burn just as Schuldig had. The redhead pointed. This time he didn't even speak and the American was dying, flames charring his cream colored suit and melting his glasses. Aya stepped to one side as Farfarello came crashing through the window behind him. The Irishman hissed something unintelligible.

“Just die.” Aya snapped. The Irishman's head promptly exploded. The swordsman watched the fire, violet in color rush across the floor and over the walls to immolate the entire room. As it engulfed his flesh he began to remember. Purple flames around his crib. His parents looking at him in terror. The research lab and featureless scientists.

They had filled him with a 'medicine' that had put the light in a box, chained it up then put that box in another then another then another. They had buried it deep because they couldn't pull it out without killing him. The light was actually a fire and it was a part of his soul. He'd forgotten due to other 'medicine'. That's what they called it. Probably to make him cooperate or make themselves feel better. Aya collapsed holding his head in pain. He screamed his rage and denial into the tiled floor beneath him then everything went black.

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

Youji sat brooding on the couch, which was normally Aya's job, but the redhead wasn't there. No one could find him and Youji was terrified. His friend could be dead. It had been almost a week. The strangest part was that the higher ups at Kritiker weren't sitting on their asses like normal. There was a nervous tension there. It was hard to explain, but if _he_ had gone missing, him or any other operative; they wouldn't be looking so hard. Schwartz taking Aya had thrown Kritiker into chaos. All resources were going into finding him, which was weird. So was Schwartz _taking_ the swordsman instead of killing him. The whole situation seemed so bizarre .

What the hell had they meant by Aya being their key? Why had they chosen him as their new member? And what the hell did Omi know that the rest of them didn't? Youji looked over at the teen who was frantically typing at his computer. He was going to have to ask the kid some questions. Before he could even open his mouth, though, Omi's phone began to ring. The petite blonde snatched it up.

“Bombay.” The teen only used that stiff tone with Manx. Youji leaned forward to listen. Had they-. “You found him?!” Omi suddenly exclaimed. Youji sagged in relief. “Where is he?” He paused listening to the answer. “Wait, what do you mean we can't see him?” Omi's brow furrowed. “Quarantined? Why?” The petite blonde's eyes widened as he listened. “Okay Manx, but I for one am not happy about it, and I doubt the others will be either.” He hung up the phone with a sigh. “So there's good news, bad news and weird news. Which do you want first?”

“I'll go with the weird news.” Ken replied with a small smile. “Because I'm guessing the good news is that Kritiker found Aya and the bad news is that we can't see him.” Omi wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

“Fine. The weird news is that Schwartz is now officially dead.”

“Good...wait why is that weird news not more good news?” Ken asked with a frown.

“Because of how they were killed.” Omi settled back into his chair. “The place they found Aya in was this weird hospital like room or lab. They found the bodies of Schuldig and Crawford burned to a crisp. Farfarello's head had exploded before he too was burned and the room was covered in soot and scorch marks. Everything was burned except Aya, who was semi conscious, but non responsive. He was curled up on the floor holding his head. The scorch marks radiated from him.” Youji stared at Omi in shock.

“How the hell could that happen?” Ken's eyes were wide.

“I think its time you told us the big secret about Aya.” Youji folded his arms and looked at Omi pointedly. “Something seriously screwed up is going on that you and Kritiker know something about that we don't and I hate being left in the dark.”

“Why do you think Omi knows something we don't?” Ken asked angrily. “It makes sense that Kritiker would, but why Omi?”

“Back when they took Aya you said something about tests Omi.” Youji said, ignoring the brunette. “What kind of tests?” Omi squirmed under his hard gaze.

“The easiest way to explain is that they're psychic tests.” He sighed after a while. “We all get them although we aren't supposed know, and when Aya joined us Manx told me to watch him carefully because he had been failing the tests.”

“How does one fail them?”

“By feeling them.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know how we go to Magic Bus to get check ups periodically?” Omi asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well usually there's a guy behind the observation mirror pointing this device at you. It sends out some kind of signal that only psychics can feel. Every time they turned the device on when Aya was around he would always look directly at where ever it was, even if he wasn't the one being tested.” Omi fidgeted in his seat as he explained.

“Does this device also tell you what these psychics can do?” Youji asked carefully. “I'm not saying I believe you without proof, but even I can tell he has enhanced senses. I also know that Schwartz was made up of psychics that can do different things. Crawford could see the future and Schuldig had power over other minds. Aya doesn't seem to have abilities like that.

“Manx told me they were blocked when he was a kid and that if he ever got them back it would be bad so if I started to see signs to tell her. Ever since his sister died I've been worried. Trauma like that can have an odd effect on people. I haven't seen anything, but he's so hard to read and right when I started to get the hang of it; he gets kidnapped.” Omi bit his lip. “I don't know exactly what he can do, but I got the impression that it was dangerous.”

“What's dangerous mean?” Youji cocked his head. “Like control minds dangerous?”

“Yes and no.” The teen sighed. “No one knows what he can do, yet their scared. Kritiker is scared. There's psychics out there who can do some weird stuff; not just see the future and sense things. These people can set fires or move things with just their minds.”

“You're saying _Aya_ can do these things.” Ken asked incredulously. Youji had to agree.

“I don't _know._ No one does. I don't even think _he_ knows. Kritiker is scared because they have no idea what he'll do. I'm not supposed to tell you guys any of of this. So be careful who you talk to and what you say.”

“Don't worry Omi I-” Youji was cut off by Omi's phone ringing again.

“Bombay.” The blonde's brow furrowed. “Slow down Manx, what's...” His eyes widened. “I don't know Manx, I have no idea how to calm him down...have you tried...oh.” He gasped. “Ten agents?!” Youji snatched the phone from the teen knowing why Aya was probably so upset and knowing there was only one or two ways to ease his mind. Neither of which Kritiker could manage, and Aya had confided in him about his fear of needles.

“I can calm him down Manx, just tell me where he is.”

 

 

**Chapter Four: Broken**

 

Aya paced the length of the room he'd woken up in. He'd been tied down again and men dressed in white, faceless men, had been surrounding him holding needles and tubes. He'd killed them all in a blind panic. The last thing he remembered was killing Schwartz. Being safe. Then nothing.

He had woken up unable to move and there had been strangers wearing scrubs and masks all around him. Strangers with needles. He had panicked and they had just exploded. The redhead had no idea where he was. All he knew was that Schwartz was dead and he was still trapped. No one was telling him anything, or letting him out. His team wasn't here and no one was telling him where they were or if they were okay. His head was also killing him; not to mention his shoulder hurt and his chest ached. His cheek throbbed, reminding him that it was there, bruised and swollen.

A rush of thoughts not his own distracted him and made the pain in his head flare. He clutched his head, ignoring the blood on his hands. Blood and chunks of flesh covered every inch of the room,. After the faceless men had exploded all hell had broken loose. Huge men holding weapons had burst into the room yelling at him, but, due to his still panicking mind, they had exploded too. Now it was quiet and he couldn't get the door open. Trapped. Like a fly in a web.

The power humming through his veins was what was keeping people from letting him out. It was a power that was familiar yet strange. He didn't know how to use it either. With Schwartz it had just come to him and with the faceless men it had been an accident...so were the soldiers or what ever. He glanced at the weapons scattered across the floor. He was sorry...well not really. Not if they were the bad guys. Who were the good guys? He frowned and began pacing, the floor squelching beneath his bare feet.

How the hell was he going to get out of here? _Where_ was here? He wanted to go home. Back to...he stopped as a familiar presence entered the building followed by two more. He relaxed a little just knowing his team was safe. He felt them enter the room behind the huge two way mirror fixed to the wall “Aya!?” Youji exclaimed. He sounded relieved and surprised. Aya couldn't blame him. There was a lot the blonde didn't know about his past or what he could do. Hell _he_ didn't even know. “Jesus, what the hell happened in there?”

“I did tell you he killed them when he woke up.” Manx's voice. She sounded terrified. “It was insane. Can you calm him down so the doctors can figure out how to turn his abilities back off?” Off? Aya cocked his head. He didn't know if that's what he wanted. Especially if it meant more strangers with needles.

Wait a second, he could hear their voices as if they were in the room, but he knew that wasn't possible...unless they could turn invisible. Well _that_ would be cool. If they could be invisible it would make their jobs easier. He shook his head. No, he was just disoriented. They were in the observation room.

“He looks calm enough to me.” Youji replied. Aya could _feel_ him just on the other side of the glass. Weird. Normally he could just tell when _someone_ was behind the glass not who. “Can he hear us?”

“No, the intercom is off.”

“He's looking right at me.”

“No he's looking at a mirror Youji.” Manx sounded like she was getting frustrated. Aya stepped forward. It was obvious now that he was in a Kritiker facility. Maybe even Magic Bus. His team was safe. The only question he could think of that needed answering was what was happening to him. He wanted to ask, but they couldn't hear him and apparently thought he was vain. He did the only thing he could do. He lifted a slightly shaky hand to the bloody mirror and used it to get his current thought across. Extending a trembling finger he wrote 'help' in the blood. All he knew was that he was in pain and had no idea what was going on.

 _We are one._ A voice whispered. A cold feeling in his chest.

“Aya.” He sensed Youji's hand against the glass. The swordsman placed his hand over it, trying to focus. Warm sensations ran up his arm. Everything Youji was feeling, Aya could sense it. Fear, anger, worry, relief...and something else he didn't recognize. “Aya, I know you're scared, but you're safe. The doctors just want to help you.” He shook his his head. Youji didn't understand. “Aya, please!” Violet flames erupted around him. “Manx I need to go in there.”

“Are you out of your mind Kudou?!” Ken's voice.

“He needs me. Manx give me the key.”

“I don't know if that's such a great-”

“Just give it to me.” Youji's presence began to disappear.

“No!” Aya cried running his hands over the mirror frantically, smearing the blood. Where did he go? Why did he leave? He needed that connection. Needed it to stay calm, to keep the voices at bay. “Youji!” Wait...he'd never called him that before. Maybe in his head, but never out loud. It had always been Kudou, or moron, or idiot...never Youji. That was too familiar. The flames grew brighter as he panicked.

“Aya!” The swordsman spun hearing the voice behind him. Youji. The blonde stood there breathing heavily. “You wanna put that fire out and come here?” He held out his arms. Aya suddenly wasn't sure. He'd never let the older man hug him before...hell he never let _anyone_ hug him. He hadn't since...he couldn't remember when. Would it be okay to get near his friend? Was it safe? He didn't know how to control it. Was there an off switch? Apparently there was because in the next moment the flames were gone. He took a hesitant step towards Youji then stopped and shook his head.

“I can't.” He whispered shaking his head. “I might...” Youji sighed closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Aya's thin, trembling frame.

 _We like this one._ It was comforting to know, but what the hell was going on?

“Relax kid, I've got you.” Youji stroked his hair. Kid? He was 25. Hardly a kid. “I promise I won't let them hurt you Aya.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep.” The redhead muttered, turning his face into the warm chest. “It isn't up to you. They're going to stab me with needles and-” His breath hitched.

“Shhh, Aya. I won't let that happen.” Youji kissed the top of his head. “I will be with you every step of the way.”

“I would like to leave now.”

“I know.” Youji hugged him tighter. “I know you do, but you can't control what's going on in your brain right now. Manx says its on overload and the doctors just want to help you.”

“No they don't. They want to shut the light off again.”

“What light? Aya what are you talking about?” Aya frowned. What _was_ he talking about? God, his head felt like it was going to explode. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into Youji's chest. He could hear so many voices now. What was happening to him?

“Youji I-” He stopped. What had he been about to say?

“Aya?” Suddenly he was looking up into green eyes. “Shit, your nose is bleeding. Aya you need to let the doctors help you.” Youji pressed a handkerchief to Aya's nose. “I can't lose you Aya.” Everything was getting dark...and red. “Fuck, Aya, stay with me here. Manx!! He needs help!”

“Don't...leave...” Aya gasped brokenly. It was getting so hard to hold a thought. There were so many running through his mind...none of them his own.

“I'll be right here Aya. I'm not going anywhere.” Youji was crying. Aya could feel his sorrow and fear then everything went dark.

 

><><><><><><><

 

Youji screamed Aya's name as the swordsman went limp in his arms. There was blood coming from his eyes and ears now. He lifted Aya into his arms as doctors rushed in and placed him on the bed in the center of the room. He cringed as they began jabbing needles into the younger man's arms and neck. Through it all Youji kept his hold on Aya's hand. He wouldn't leave the man's side for anything in the world.

As he watched the doctors work he could see the fear in their eyes, but he could also see why Aya had been so terrified when he'd woken up. All he'd seen were men surrounding him wearing surgical gear and wielding needles filled with drugs. He'd had no way of knowing that he was in a Kritiker facility and safe from the people controlling Schwartz. Suddenly Aya's hand tightened on his and the redhead let out the most terrible scream Youji had ever heard, his entire body arching off the bed. “Aya!” He glared at the doctors.” What have you done to him?!”

“The drugs are designed to block his abilities.” One man replied, his voice tight. “It can be a painful process. Especially when they fight it.”

Aya's eyes shot open as he stopped screaming and he sat up. Youji put his arms around him protectively. “I'm pretty sure you can leave now.” The men in white coats raised their hands and left the room. That was when Youji noticed they were all bleeding from the ears. When he checked his own there was nothing. _Interesting_ , _maybe Aya can control it better than he thought._ The blonde mused. Aya groaned trying to curl in on himself. “Aya, they're gone now.”

“It hurts.” The normally stoic man whispered clutching at his head with one hand. His other hand was still gripping Youji's tightly. “I'm going home _now._ ” The redhead stated, glaring at Youji as if daring him to disagree.

“Well lets go then.” The blonde grinned. Aya jumped off the bed and dragged Youji to the door. It opened slowly. On the other side stood Manx with about twenty armed men.

“Aya, you need to go into Quarantine.” The woman said calmly. “You know you aren't safe to be around.” Youji glared.

“Not going to happen.” Aya replied quietly.

“Aya its dangerous if we let you leave.”

“I-” He cut off as a gun went off sending a small dart into his neck. “No.” He whispered then collapsed to the floor.

“Shit.” Youji crouched next to him, touching his neck. If the swordsman was dead; no force on earth would stop Youji from killing everyone. A faint, rapid pulse made him sag in relief then he stood and glared at Manx. “What the fuck is going on?” He snarled.

“Stand down Balinese.” She said tiredly. “Let me explain.” She motioned for the guards to grab Aya. Youji punched the first one to reach for his fallen friend. “Balinese.” She hissed, grabbing his arm. He shook her off then Ken and Omi were there, beside him.

“Let's hear her out.” The teen said calmly. Ken shook his head, surprising everyone.

“I may not get along with him, but I could see how terrified he was.” He said grimly. “Aya isn't afraid of a lot, but he was scared shitless when you mentioned that quarantine place and if it scares the robot then it's bad.” Youji could have done without the robot comment, however, Ken summed up his feelings nicely.

“Just listen, okay.” Manx pleaded.

“Leave him alone.” The blonde snarled at the guards, who looked to Manx. She nodded then sighed.

“This order is coming from the director of Kritiker.” She turned to them. “He wants Aya contained. No one knows what he can do and in the Quarantine facility we can figure that out.” Her gaze met Youji's. “If it were up to me; I'd let him go, but it isn't. Never was.” She signaled the guards.

“No.” He was held back by three guards as the others swarmed around Aya's prone form. In seconds his friend was gone.

 

**Chapter Five: Quarantine**

 

Aya opened his eyes groggily. Where was he? He looked around, but all he could see was a white room with a mirror on one wall and he was strapped to a table in the center of it. Deja vu anyone? He frowned. Where was Youji? Was he okay? His head exploded in pain as he started to panic. “Remain calm.” A voice issued from a speaker near the mirror. It blended in with the wall. “Your abilities are being negated. Any attempt to use them will result in a headache.” The voice was male and spoke in a monotone.

“Where am I?” He asked, but he had a sick feeling in his gut that he already knew.

“...Quarantine.” The voice said after a slight pause. Shit. Aya began to struggle against the straps holding him down. “You are quite safe.”

“Fuck you.” He growled at the voice. Despite the pain in his head, he focused on the straps across his chest. He wasn't sure how to get his new power working. It took a few seconds for it to get started and the effort made his eyes water with the pain it caused, but purple flames erupted, burning away the straps. He sat up and was about to reach for his leg straps when three men came running in. They were all wearing white coats; like the ones in hospitals or labs, over suits. He couldn't force his mind to focus and swore as two of the men grabbed him, making him lay back. The third held a syringe full of a murky liquid. He plunged it into Aya's neck. Everything went dark.

He woke up in a different room. It was still white, but this one was all tiles. Floor, walls, even the ceiling. He was strapped to a metal table. As soon as his eyes opened someone blindfolded him. Fuck. He struggled against the straps. “Calm yourself, Mr. Fujimiya.” That same monotonous voice.

“How about _you_ stay calm while _I_ tie you down and-” He cut off with a strangled cry as a needle plunged into his chest. It felt huge and whatever was in it made his blood feel like it was burning. He clenched his jaw against the pain.

“Stop fighting.” The voice was by his head. He couldn't help but laugh.

“Your talking to the wrong guy.”

“If you cooperate-”

“Not my style. Ask Schwartz.”

“I cannot promise that this process will be painless-”

“And I can't promise you'll survive.” Aya shot back. A second needle went into his arm. A sharp prick at the crook of his elbow. The needle was taped down. An IV of some sorts? Didn't matter they were all gonna die then he was screaming. Every nerve felt like it was being cut and his veins were on fire.

“If you calm down and stop fighting; it won't hurt so much.” That voice said in his ear.

 _Give me your pain._ Now the voice in his freaking _head_ wanted to tell him what to do. _You are weak now. I can make you strong._ A coldness in his chest. He'd felt this before. When Schuldig was...he shook his head. The man took it as a no.

“If you just relax-”

“You can shove it.” Aya snapped. “Both of you.”

“Both of us?” Confusion from the man followed by a babble of unseen voices filling his head. They were thoughts. He could hear their fear, the doctors were scared, but of what? They weren't blindfolded and strapped to a table with people poking at them. They had all the power. What could they _possibly_ be afraid of right now?

 _Us._ The voice in his head whispered. Wait. Us, what us? Where was the plural? He was just one person. One _scared_ person. _Give me your pain._ No. Shut up. He had to think. The voices were making it hard.

“Stop thinking.” He snapped. A general sense of shock. “What are you trying to _do_ anyway.”

“We need to stop the-”

_Useless._

“How about you _stop_ trying and leave me the hell alone?” Aya asked in a polite tone.

“It's for your own safety.” The man tried to reason.

“Bull shit.” The swordsman spat.

 _Their drugs are useless. Who_ was in his head...or was it a 'what'? _You know me child. We are one._ And just like that; Aya knew. He understood what was going on in his mind. It was his other self. _That's it. Feed me your fear...your pain._ His body went cold. The light was enveloping him like a cocoon.

“What are you doing?!” He heard the monotonous voice crack in fear...barely. There was a whispering in his mind. A cacophony of voices drowning the man out until all Aya could hear was that voice. The light that whispered to him.

 _Let it go._ Aya closed his eyes behind the blindfold. _We are one. We are the fire of purification. We are-_ He screamed in pain as needles entered his neck and chest. What ever was in them turned his blood to ice. He could feel nothing but cold.

“Christ! He's a strong one.” He heard someone curse. There was the scent of fire and blood then Aya knew no more.

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

It had been almost a month since they'd taken Aya away and Youji was getting more pissed each passing moment. Manx said he was fine and cooperating with tests nicely. She was lying. He knew. She hadn't felt the swordsman's fear. Hadn't seen his eyes. Sure she had been there, but she hadn't _seen_. Aya had been beyond terrified and Youji knew the swordsman was a little shit on his _good_ days. He was the most uncooperative bastard out there if he didn't like a person...or situation...or object...command...opinion...nothing. So if he was scared or hurt; Aya would do the exact opposite of what was directed.

Cooperating.

It almost made him laugh. Kritiker had no frickin clue what they'd found. Nevermind the psychic shit. Aya was going to take his katana and slit every one of the bastard's throats when he got free.

_When._

Not if.

They were like a dog with a cornered cat. Aya was going to _fuck their shit up_. Youji did laugh then.

Unfortunately he was in the middle of a mission briefing. Ken raised a questioning brow while the other two stared at him in surprise. There was a mutilated female corpse on the big screen. Manx had been describing the torture methods used on her. Not so funny.

“Sorry.” Youji snickered. “I was just imaging what Aya was going to do when he escapes.” Manx huffed in exasperation.

“I told you he was fine.” She sighed. “Totally cooperating.”

“Aya?” Youji and Ken said as one. They looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. Manx's phone rang. She answered with a perturbed:

“What?” She listened for a moment, then her eyes widened. “He WHAT?!”

 

><><><><><><><><

 

They kept him in a metal cell with nothing but a blanket. There was a speaker on the wall with the handleless door. It was one of the recessed kind, and a toilet was fixed seamlessly to the opposite wall. So there was nothing in the room to use as a weapon. Not that it mattered. The building had a security system in place to keep psychics and other prisoners in line. A sort of anti-aggression field that employees were given an implant to be immune to. It cut off most of his abilities.

Abilities given to him by a 'Transdimensional Being' or 'TDB' as the Kritiker people called it. All they knew was how to keep one contained. It would just move to a new host when its old one died. Like a magic parasite.

They'd been able to trap it in him when he was a child and started showing signs that he was a host for a TDB. The emotional distress he'd felt when his sister died had been the catalyst needed for the TDB to break loose. The more pain he was in; the more it could feed. Then Schwarz had gotten involved and sped up the process so they could try to make a world where psychics reigned supreme.

Aya wasn't an ordinary psychic who had limited abilities. The occult community considered people like him to be 'gifted with spirits'. Most TDB hosts were known as shamans or witches...demons in some cultures. They remained isolated and few knew they existed. He didn't care. All he knew was that this TDB thing had stopped whispering. He just knew things now. Like the anti-aggression field was flawed.

It was based on intent. So just his abilities that were triggered by the intention to do harm were locked. He had spent years mastering his thoughts and feelings. He could mask the intent of his abilities in such a way that using them to sharpen plastic utensils to cut through the metal speaker front was easy. Sure he'd never be able to use them as weapons, but that was fine with him. He just wanted access to the wiring in the walls.

The speaker cover came off with a snap. Aya felt his lips twitch as he pulled out the speaker and was able to plunge his hand into the cables behind. Closing his eyes in concentration, he melded his mind with the security system.

Off; went the anti-aggression field.

The place went nuts. People long held captive began making themselves nuisances. Security guards were everywhere and in the chaos Aya was able to walk free. He glanced back at Quarantine from a safe distance away and turned the field back on. No one else had escaped their cells, but the place was in chaos. As much as he hated the place; it did him no good to let the people inside tear each other apart.

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

As comfortable as it was Youji knew the room he, Omi and, Ken were standing in was basically a prison cell. After Manx had the alarming phone call that Aya had escaped; she'd brought the three assassins to a Kritiker building. Not the HQ. It wasn't in the city. Youji didn't know what the place was for. They were being held in what seemed to be a roadside motel. The idiots at Kritiker had made the biggest mistake of all. He chuckled to himself “I fail to find the humor in being held captive.” Ken growled. “Why do they think holding _us_ hostage will get him to cooperate? He hates me and he barely tolerates Omi. I can't understand why he seems to like _you,_ Youji, but he does.”

“It _is_ strange.” Omi pitched in. Youji tried not to feel offended.

“Guess I'm not just a pretty face,” He chuckled.

“Don't make me punch you, Youji, you know what I mean.” Ken snapped. “Aya isn't the easiest person to get along with.”

“It took years to get past his frostiness.” Youji admitted. “I don't know how I got in his good graces. All I know is how hard it was.”

“I think they mostly just wanted Youji.” Omi frowned “But they couldn't just take him. They had to bring us too or risk us going to the police or mounting a rescue. My guess is that Youji is some kind of bargaining chip. While Ken and I are collateral that can be killed to show their determination.”

“What?!” Ken jumped to his feet. “I won't-” He cut off as the door slammed open. Manx and some some Kritiker agents came running in, slamming the door behind them. Youji heard the click of a lock. He was about to demand what was going on...then the lights flickered and he noticed a few of the agents were bleeding from the ears. He grinned. Aya was here. His heart soared as the lights flickered and went out. A split second later the door unlocked and blew open. The agents opened fire on the shadowy figure in the doorway. The bullets stopped in the air about three feet from their mark. They were held in place by a purple glow that illuminated Aya.

He looked sexy as hell, despite the green scrubs he wore. His hair was a bit longer and he was clean shaven, with that look of fiery determination in his eyes. Eyes that immediately sought Youji out. Aya calmed a bit after seeing he was unharmed. “C-can w-we t-talk?” Manx stammered. Violet eyes moved to her and were suddenly actual fire. Aya's whole body was aflame. She screamed. Youji only laughed and stepped forward. After batting the frozen bullets out of the air he got close enough to give Aya a hug. Immediately the flames went out.

“You're fine, bud.” Youji whispered. He cold feel Aya trembling with barely controlled rage. “I'm fine. The others are fine.” He pulled back to meet Aya's gaze. “Everyone's fine. You don't need to make human grenades.” He gave the swordsman a crooked grin and squeezed his shoulders. Aya blinked then the lights came back on and the bullets pattered the ground. “Maybe we can figure all this shit out with as little bloodshed as possible.” Aya's chin stuck out defiantly. “Please.” Youji pleaded quietly. “You've made your point.”

“Not yet.” The redhead shrugged. He looked at Manx, his eyes devoid of emotion. “Speak your piece.”

 

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Manx took a deep breath. “It is no secret that Kritiker wishes to....er...keep you in their employ.” She began. Aya's lips twitched.

“They want me under their control. Yes.” He nodded. “What if I refuse?”A pained expression crossed her face.

“They have the power to erase your team's memory of you.” As far as incentives went; it wasn't the worst. “Or kill them.” Protests rang out from the three assassins.

“You're gonna _have_ ta kill me.” Youji growled while Ken and Omi were more confused as to _why._ They claimed Aya hated them so they shouldn't even be included. The noise in their heads was louder than their voices. It was making it hard to think.

“Shut up and stop thinking for a sec.” Aya snapped. “I'm still getting used to this shit.” The room went silent....well the volume decreased to whispers at least. It was bearable. “Thank you.” He ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down. “First of all, Ken, they're threatening you and Omi because, along with Youji, the three of you represent the closest thing I have to family. I can't pull off heartless as well as I thought; otherwise you wouldn't be in danger. I apologize.”

“For caring?” Omi was tearing up.

“Bull shit.” Ken frowned. “Not that you care or anything; just the whole deal where you have to work for the people threatening the people you care for.”

“I second that.” Youji put an arm around Aya. “Why not just kill them and run?”

“I could.” The redhead agreed. “I could explode all the bullets in their guns right now.” The agents shifted nervously. “Than the thought occurs to me that we would spend the rest of our lives on the run. It would be exhausting, which is why I am hoping there is another solution.”

“Like?”

“A deal.” Aya said simply. “We are allowed to carry on as before, with whatever psychic side duty they would like done. In exchange; I don't go back to Quarantine and your lives aren't threatened.”

“What if you go against your word?” Manx's voice shook.

“I won't.” Aya narrowed his eyes then forced himself to relax. “ _If_ I decide to renege; our lives would be forfeit.” He shrugged. “Details to be worked out later of course, but I would much prefer the erasure of my memory to death.”

“Kritiker accepts on the grounds that we will talk more.” Manx stated after a moment. She wore an earpiece from which Aya could hear unintelligible whispers. He knew the Kritiker chairmen and women were on the other end. So essentially; speaking to her right now was like speaking to Kritiker. He inclined his head.

 

><><><><><><><><><><

 

Once back at the Koneko; Youji whirled to face Aya. “Are you _insane_?”

“Quite possibly.” The swordsman's lips twitched. “To which particular are you referring? Agreeing to work with them? Or my confusion at the hospital?” He paused. “Perhaps it is the fact that I am actually somewhat fond of you.”

“Don't get cute.” Youji growled. “I knew you cared. What I'm talking about is the fucking fact that you basically gave into them without a fight.”

“I don't give up.” The other man hissed, getting in Youji's face. A finger poked him in the chest. “What I just did was break out of the most maximum security prison there is, raised hell at Kritiker HQ to find you, broke into a heavily fortified building, rescued the only three people that mean _anything_ to me, and negotiated a truce.” Youji blinked at the onslaught of emotion. He liked that Aya was more fired up than usual. The two of them stood in the kitchen. Ken and Omi were in there rooms, either sleeping or considering what to do next. They were still reeling over the days events. “I _didn't_ give up.” He grabbed Youji by the front of his shirt and pulled him down so that they were eye to eye. “Giving up would have been leaving you to die. Not risking my life and freedom to get you out.” There was a fire in his eyes that Youji had never seen before. He'd seen Aya determined...hell he was the most stubborn guy alive...possibly. It was the emotion. It was rare to see any. “I won't _ever_ give up on you.” The quiet declaration filled Youji's heart with so much emotion; he didn't know whether to burst into tears, hug Aya, or kiss him. “What is that?”

“What is what?” Youji asked, slightly distracted.

“That thing you were just feeling.”

“Oh heaven help me.” He threw his arms around the swordsman as his eyes filled.

“What?” Aya's voice was slightly muffled by Youji's shirt. The blonde pulled back so that their gazes met, his hands on either side of Aya's face.

“That was love.” Crimson eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh.” His confusion was so cute; Youji couldn't resist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aya's. The smaller man stiffened. Youji was about to pull away when suddenly Aya relaxed. His mouth opened as he reached up to bury his fingers in Youji's hair. He plunged his tongue into that heated cavern and pulled the swordsman closer. Only the mutual need for air drove them apart.

“You're going to be the death of me.” Youji panted. Aya's lips twisted wryly.

“Probably.”

 

><><><><><><><

 

What Kritiker wanted, apparently, was to branch out into into the paranormal sector. They were bringing together teams that specialized in it. Each one had their own psychic or two. None were TDB hosts like Aya; just humans who could actually interact with the spiritual world.

It was stupid. Even though he had the TDB or whatever; it was all nonsense to him. Omi, Ken, and Youji were given crash courses in paranormal research then the four of them were sent into a house surrounded by the myth that no one who set foot in it would remain alive. This was how they found out ghosts were real and that Aya could remove them.

He didn't purify or whatever. He acted as a conduit, by absorbing the soul and forcing it to move on. A nasty byproduct of this ability was to feel what the spirits had. Aya threw up the first time. He had absorbed the soul of a particularly nasty specter that preyed on children in the woods. He found out the man had been a pedophile in life.

Upon absorbing his soul; the redhead had received vivid images and feelings. Like slitting a child's throat and bathing in their blood as well as some sex acts. It had been hell. Luckily he had Youji. It was strange at first. Especially in regards to feeling and hearing what his friend wanted to express before Youji himself did.

They had a rough start coupled with keeping their relationship a secret. Aya didn't need more reasons for Ken to glare and think unkind things. He already made scathing comments about them having something going on between them that was more than friendship. Then there was Omi. He meant well, however, he was A) a kid, by many standards, and B) way too nosy.

It took Aya a few weeks to master tuning the three of them out. In that time he had inadvertently learned some weird facts about his teammates as well as confirmed some of his earlier beliefs. Ken was an angry jerk. No surprise there, but he also had this odd obsession with socks.

Omi was as nosy and knowledgeable as he seemed. Also a scaredy cat. The shock came in the form of the real reason he didn't have a girlfriend, which were his feelings for Ken, who was oblivious. He kept the crush well hidden...on the outside. It had been only the second day back when Aya found out. He and Omi were closing the shop when Ken walked by in form fitting clothes to go clubbing with friends. From Omi's direction had come a lustful sigh and _Damn he's hot._ None of it had been uttered aloud, not even the sigh, and the teen had just about died from the mortification after realizing Aya had heard him even if Ken hadn't. It didn't make it better. He'd wailed that Aya must hate him now. To which Aya had asked him “Why?” It wasn't his business to judge the likes or dislikes of a friend. He had made it clear that he wasn't going to tell Ken unless Omi wanted him too. It wasn't his place. The teen had calmed after that.

Then there was Youji. A self reported lady killer and womanizer. He floated on both sides of the fence, meaning he was ambivalent about the gender of his partner. He genuinely cared for Aya. None of which came as a surprise, however, what _did_ , was the fact that he actually hated all the attention he got in the flower shop.

So now Aya didn't listen to his friends and was able to tune out the girls that came to the shop. His secret relationship with Youji remained undiscovered, mostly because both Ken and Omi _already_ thought Aya was weird..also straight, and he was so cold emotionally. The thought literally never crossed their minds. They put Youji in the 'brother' category, since it was obvious that Aya was closer to him. Youji was the only one that Aya let near him, physically and emotionally. It was better that way.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Youji's voice broke him out of his semi daze. They were alone in the shop. The shutters were down for the night. Omi and Ken were on a reconnaissance mission, gathering intel about a supposed haunting in an old house near Osaka.

“They are worth more.” Aya quipped, turning and putting his arms around Youji. Usually he didn't initiate contact, but he was feeling unsettled. Real spirits were popping up more and more. There were a few hoaxes, sure, but overall; most of the spirits out there terrorizing people weren't fake. It felt deliberate. He just couldn't find the words to explain why he felt that way.

“Something bothering you?” Youji asked, returning the hug.

“No.” It was an automatic response and Aya could tell the other man knew it was bullshit by the way his eyebrow lifted. “Perhaps.” He amended. “I'm not ready to discuss it with anyone yet. I am finding it difficult to express.”

“That's kind of the theme of your life.” Youji's lips twitched. Aya wrinkled his nose and pulled on a lock of blonde hair.

“You aren't funny.”

“You almost laughed.” His grin widened briefly before he bent down to mold his mouth to Aya's. The redhead moaned as desire raced like fire through his blood. He opened up to Youji and deepened the kiss. This desire for sexual contact was new to him and quickly becoming addictive. It hadn't gotten beyond the stage of kissing and heavy petting. Tonight that was going to change. Aya needed more. He didn't know why. All he knew was that he needed Youji with a desperation he'd never felt. Someone else was driving his body or something...or some _thing_. It was possible. So many things were these days.

Whatever. He needed to live in the now. In the yearning desire to be one with Youji. Aya pulled the taller man toward the door to their living quarters. “You are going to fuck me now, so shut up.” In no time they were in Youji's room with the door closed and their clothes off. They were a tangle of sweaty limbs on the bed, their mouths still connected.

“If you start to feel uncomfortable or anything; you may have to knock me out.” Youji laughed, breaking the kiss so they both could gasp for air. “I think this is what is called the 'point of no return'.” He trailed kisses down Aya's throat that sent blood rushing to the swordsman's groin. “I won't be able to stop.”

“I don't want you to.” Aya gasped. Youji's mouth was on his cock, sucking gently. A shudder went through him. It was one of pleasure, though, so when the other man's head began to rise; He delved his hands into those blonde locks and held it in place. “Please, Youji.” He didn't recognize the needy whisper coming from his own mouth. “I need you.” Youji's efforts redoubled. Pretty soon all Aya could feel was the incredible pleasure. All he could sense was Youji's mouth and hands on him. “Inside me.” He commanded in a breathless voice.

He felt Youji prepare him first then he was inside, thrusting his hips and breathing hard. Aya put his hands on Youji's shoulders as he arced with a cry of, dare he all it joy? He could feel Youji's pleasure as well as his own and was overwhelmed by it. “Aya, babe, I love you. Just please don't burn the house down.” He opened his eyes to purple flame everywhere. Instead of panicking, he laughed. The flames weren't actually burning anything and went away quickly after they both climaxed then collapsed on the bed with sheer exhaustion.

“You love me?” Aya asked after a while. Youji froze as if in panic.

“Yeah?”

“Is that a question?”

“No. It's a yes.” The blonde bit his lip. “I definitely do love you.” He cocked his head as he rolled onto his side to look at his lover. “Is that okay with you?” Aya turned his head so that their eyes met.

“More than, since I find myself in love with you as well.”

 

 


End file.
